


Smile

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Hetty Wainthropp Investigates, Urban Ghost Story (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-06
Updated: 2004-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Eve.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> For Eve.

There was something about him that made Geoff keep coming back. Something about the way he smiled. That made Geoffrey do this, made him tread these same streets as often as he dared, when he knew it had been so long that both of them began to itch again.

When he'd moved up to Glasgow, Mrs Wainthropp had been surprised. "What on earth do you want to live there for, Geoffrey?" she'd asked, blunt as ever. And he'd just shifted, looked down, and mumbled something about there being nothing here for him. Her face had softened. "This is because of Janet, isn't it?" she'd asked. "You can't go blaming yourself for that, Geoffrey. You're better off without her."

Geoff had nodded. He was. He knew that, or at least he thought he knew that.

His hand trembled a little as he raised it to the knocker. Rapped three times. Tried not to shake as the door opened.

And there were those eyes again, there was that slow triumphant smile. He knew he'd won. Again. That voice, stutter making the surety of it seem somehow sinister even when he said that one. Simple. Word.

"Shawcross."

A smile, and Geoff was inside.


End file.
